UNA ESPERANZA
by Hermanas LoCuack
Summary: Despues de la gran batalla kamui y Fuuma se separaron pero despues de dos años vuelven a encontrarse,...........ADVERTENCIA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ES LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Parte I

Después de la gran batalla Fumma y Kamui se habían separado. Fumma creía que Kamui había muerto en su última batalla y que se había desvanecido porque no encontraron su cuerpo.

Fumma sentía un gran dolor en su corazón porque nunca pudo confesarle a Kamui el gran amor que sentía por el. Había callado sus sentimientos porque no quería causarle ningún dolor a su hermana Kotori porque sabía bien que ella también amaba a Kamui. Pero la vida se había encaprichado con ellos y había terminado con la vida de su hermana y de la persona que había prometido proteger y no dejar que nadie la lastimara.

Kamui amaba a Fumma y por Kotori solo sentía el amor de hermanos, él después de la gran batalla quedo débil y decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer para evitar que Fumma sufriera más porque no sabia lo que Fumma sentía por el.

Tres años después…………

Fumma era el capitán de la selección de básquet ball de Japón, y también estaba estudiando en la universidad.

Kamui cuando se fue llego a Nueva York, estaba estudiando periodismo en la universidad y había conocido a Jean una muchacha delgada de buen porte con los ojos color miel y el cabello largo rubio, ella era la chica mas codiciada de la universidad y también era la hija del presidente del Periódico Times de esa ciudad.

Jean desde el primer día que Kamui llego a la Universidad no le quito el ojo. El iba a ser para ella era su meta ningún chico se le había escapado y Kamui no seria el primero. Durante los tres años se hicieron amigos y con el tiempo ella logro que Kamui sea su novio era la envidia de todos los chicos y chicas, a los demás les parecían la pareja perfecta.

Fumma también tenia una amiga que lo amaba en secreto desde que eran pequeños ella estudiaba con el en la misma universidad su nombre era Kaena, era una joven de cabellos negros largos y de ojos color cafés claros. Kaen a siempre acompañaba al equipo de básquet y les ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Todos los integrantes del equipo sabían que ella estaba enamorada de su capitán pero ella sabia muy bien que en el corazón de su capitán solo había lugar para una sola persona y que ella no podía hacer nada para que eso cambiara como luchar con un muerto.

Kamui a pesar de que habían transcurrido tres años no había dejado de amar a Fumma, su amor tenía la misma intensidad que el primer día en que empezó a sentir amor por Fumma.

La selección de Fumma había ganado el torneo nacional y fueron invitados a Nueva York para jugar con la selección de ese país.

Jean había averiguado todo acerca de la vida de Kamui, ella estaba acostumbrada a conseguir todo lo que deseaba y no quería que nadie interfiriera en la relación que llevaba con Kamui. Ella sabia que el amor de Kamui pertenecía a Fumma y ese nombre se lo tenía muy bien grabado, y lo odiaba aun sin conocerlo, ella se había empeñado en hacer todo para que kamui se olvidara por completo de Fumma y solo le quisiera a ella.

Mientras el intruso no apareciera todo iba a estar bien pensaba Jean nadie alejaría a Kamui de su lado no lo permitiría, y con el tiempo lograría que kamui la amara y ella seria la única dueña de su corazón, pero el destino es tan caprichoso.

La selección de Japón ya estaba rumbo a Nueva York

Los corazones de Kamui y Fumma tenía un raro presentimiento, sabían que algo iba a pasar.

En la casa de Jean ya era la hora de la cena y como de costumbre todos estaban reunidos incluyendo a Kamui que se había convertido en parte de la familia.

El señor de la casa se llamaba Arthur Drummond.

Sr. Drummond: les tengo una gran noticia

Sra. Drummond: Cual es querido.

Sr. Drummond: la selección de Japón nos visitara y nosotros somos los encargados de cubrir este evento. Kamui me justaría que tu personalmente te encargues del asunto.

A Jean no le gusto para nada la idea

Jean: Pero papá, porque Kamui yo creo que tienes a otras personas también capacitadas para eso.

Sr. Drummond: hija no confías en tu novio, no crees que el es capaz de hacer lo que le pido, además como el viene de allá, yo creo que él es el mas capacitado.

Jean: no es eso papá, pero nosotros nos podríamos encargar de nuestra selección.

Kamui: Jean por favor, para mi no hay ningún problema en entrevistar a la selección de Japón. Además es un gran honor que tu papá haya pensado en mí para el trabajo.

Jean: pero……… (Su sexto sentido le avisaba que había mucho peligro)

Sr. Drummond: entonces no se diga nada más, Kamui dejo este asunto en tus manos.

Jean no estaba de acuerdo, no era un a gran idea que Kamui entrevistara a la selección de Japón porque sabia muy bien quien era el capitán de esa selección y era muy peligroso que los dos muchachos se encontraran.

Jean tenia muchos amigos en el periódico uno de ellos era Tommy el la conocía desde que era una pequeñita y la quería mucho como si fuera su hija, Jean sabia que las cosas que le pidiese nunca se las iba a negar. Y en estos momentos no importaba de la forma de conseguir lo que quería, cualquier forma era la indicada para no permitir que Fumma y Kamui se encontraran.

Jean entro a la oficina de Tommy

Jean: Tommy necesito un gran favor, y se que esta en tus manos el podérmelo cumplir.

Tommy: sabes que lo que me pidas te doy, si esta en mis manos.

Jean: es que a mi papá se le ocurrió la tonta idea de que Kamui sea el encargado de las entrevistas al equipo japonés, y yo creo que Kamui estará mejor con el reportaje de nuestro equipo, también se que hay personas capacitadas para cubrir este evento. No quiero estar mucho tiempo lejos de Kamui tu me entiendes.

Tommy: (solo sonrió sabia el amor que ella sentía por kamui y los celos que en ella despertaba). No te preocupes ya veré como puedo ayudarte en tu dilema déjalo en mis manos.

Jean: (salto hacia Tommy y lo abrazo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla) Gracias, sabia que no me fallarías.

La selección de Japón ya había llegado y fueron conducidos al mejor hotel de la ciudad.

Kamui estaba en la recepción del hotel esperando la llegada del equipo Japonés y su corazón estaba muy inquieto, e esos momentos sonó su celular.

Kamui: ¿hola?

Jean: hola amor, necesito de tu ayuda en estos momentos, quiero que me recojas en mi casa para que luego vayamos a comprar el obsequio de bienvenida para la selección invitada.

Kamui: pero necesito entrevistarlos

Jean: sabes que no te molestaría sino fuera algo importante además ya me hice cargo de ese asunto por favor

A Kamui no le quedo otra que aceptar

Por una extraña razón Kamui no había podido realizar su entrevista, ya había pasado cuatro días desde que el equipo japonés estaba en la ciudad, y cuando él quería realizar su trabajo siempre era importunado por Jean.

El Padre de Jean había preparado una gran fiesta para el equipo de Japón y Jean estaba muy nerviosa había logrado que Kamui y Fumma no se encontraran durante cuatro días, pero esta fiesta iba a ser muy peligrosa, tendría que estar muy atenta.

A la gran fiesta habían llegado muchas personas importantes, también el equipo japonés por supuesto y Jean con Kamui. Ella no había dejado ni un solo instante a Kamui, y trataba por todos los medios que él se acercara al equipo japonés, la noche estaba transcurriendo sin ninguna novedad y la selección japonesa se estaba retirando a sus habitaciones. Cosa que alegro mucho a Jean el peligro se estaba alejando.

Al menos eso pensaba ella.

Momentos después el Sr. Drummond diviso a unos antiguos amigos y se llevo a su familia para presentarlos. Ese fue el momento que Kamui aprovecho para alejarse de Jean, sabia que no habría otra oportunidad, salio del salón y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los jugadores japoneses, porque el sabia el numero de habitaciones que estaban ocupando.

Kamui toco la habitación # 42 y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Fumma en la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos y Fumma lo abrazo porque quería saber que no era un sueño. Minutos después se dio cuenta lo que había echo y soltó a Kamui.

CONTINUARA……………….


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II

Fumma: Kamui estas vivo, yo pensé que habías muerto

Kamui: yo no….

Sus compañeros los miraron y decidieron que ya era hora de ir a descansar y todos los demás salieron de la habitación dejando a Kamui y Fumma solos.

Fumma le pidió que se sentara en el sofá

Fumma: me alegra tanto volver a verte, cuando no encontramos tu cuerpo pensamos que se había desvanecido. ¿Porque te fuiste?

Kamui: en esos momentos creí que era lo mejor, después de lo que le paso a

Kotori, Yo…

Fumma: sabes que no fue tu culpa, la muerte de ella la provoque yo.

Kamui: yo necesitaba estar solo, ya no quería que mas gente resulte dañada, necesitaba tratar de olvidar lo sucedido.

Fumma: se que te hice mucho daño y fui yo quien destruyo a los demás, el destino se ensaño con nuestras vidas.

Kamui: lo que más me dolió fue que no pude proteger a los seres que yo mas amaba. Todos sufrieron por mi debilidad.

Y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Fumma lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente, no le gustaba verlo así.

Fumma: ya basta Kamui entiende no fue culpa tuya, sabes que odio verte así.

Seco las lagrimas de Kamui, tenerlo tan cerca lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso, quería tomarlo robarle un beso decirle que lo amaba pero todavía pensaba que a quien amaba era a su hermana Kotori.

Kamui se sentía protegido en los brazos de Fumma, el quería quedarse así junto al ser que amaba, pero tampoco sabia los sentimientos de Fumma.

Kamui levanto su rostro, y su rostro quedo muy cerca del de Fumma, estaban demasiado cerca, y Fumma sin pensarlo dos veces beso a Kamui. Este al sentir los labios de Fumma se dejo llevar por el momento. Ambos habían esperado tanto tiempo este momento y lo estaban disfrutando. El suave beso se convirtió en uno muy apasionado que si no fuera porque necesitaban respirar no se iban a separar.

Fumma volvió a abrazar a Kamui realmente estaba muy feliz al volverlo a ver, Kamui correspondió al abrazo, y se quedaron charlando por muchas horas, cada uno contó su vida y lo que habían echo esos tres años.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar de lo ocurrido momentos atrás pero uno de los dos tendría que dar el primer paso.

Fumma: Kamui, se bien que tu amabas a mi hermana, pero yo necesito decirte la verdad sobre mis sentimientos.

Kamui: yo quería mucho a Kotori, la quería como a mi hermana menor y por eso la protegía.

Fumma: yo creía que la amabas, por eso jamás te dije mis verdaderos sentimientos, porque hace mucho que yo te amo.

Kamui lo miro feliz.

Kamui: yo también te amo Fumma y a pesar de estos tres años de alejamiento, yo no e dejado de amarte.

Fumma lo tomo de la cabeza y le volvió a besar esta vez su lengua exploraba la boca de Kamui, y la otra mano fue explorando todo el cuerpo de Kamui.

Jean se había dado cuenta que Kamui no estaba y empezó a buscarlo desesperadamente, su corazón le decía que algo estaba pasando. Pero por mas que lo busco no lo hallo, el único lugar que le faltaba era la habitación de su rival.

Decidió ir a la habitación, al llegar ahí toco el timbre, Kamui quiso ir a abrir pero Fumma no lo dejo estaban muy entretenido y no dejaría que nadie le arruine el momento, al no recibir respuesta Jean decidió irse a su casa.

Kaena por su parte había pedido alojamiento por esa noche con sus amigos porque no quería molestar a la pareja. Aunque le dolía verlos junto sabia que era lo mejor porque el amor que ellos se tenían había pasado por muchas pruebas y era justo que estuvieran juntos.

Fumma: hace muchos años que soñaba con este momento, tenerte así entre mis brazos (sus ojos reflejaban algo de malicia)

Kamui: yo….yo no quería dañar a Kotori, sabia sus sentimientos hacia mí, y por eso nunca me atreví a decir nada. Además……..

Fumma: shhhhhhhh…….. (Tapo sus labios con un dedo y movió la cabeza en señal de no importa)

Fumma: vuelve conmigo a Tokio. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí.

Kamui: yo… mmm... debo arreglar mi situación con Jean.

Fumma¿Jean? Se puede saber quien rayos es Jean (con un tono de celos)

Kamui:  Jean es la persona que durante estos tres años a trato de hacerme olvidar el pasado. Ella ha estado a mi lado apoyándome en todo. Ella y yo…somos novios.

Fumma estaba celoso, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, se alejo de Kamui y no sabia como reaccionar.

Kamui¿Qué pasa? Por favor no te molestes conmigo, cuando la acepte pensé que nunca más volvería a verte.

Fumma respiro hondo y se volvió a acercar a Kamui

Fumma: Perdóname, pero saber que otros labios te tocan, no me gusta para nada, tu eres mió lo entiendes mió solo mió, y la idea de compartirte con alguien mas no me agrada para nada.

Kamui solo lo miro se puso un poco colorado y , se acerco a Fumma y lo beso, nuevamente volvieron las besos y esta vez la pasión fue mas intensa, las juguetonas manos de Fumma empezaron a explorar todo el cuerpo de Kamui, las caricias fueron mas intensa, podia verse la figuras escultural de Fumma, y el cuerpo de Kamui tampoco estaba mal. Todo daba a entender que esa noche ninguno de los dos dormiría.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ya eran la 11:00am y Kamui había decidido encender su celular, ni bien lo encendió recibió la llamada de Jean.

Kamui¿Hola?

Jean¡Kamui! Donde estas e tratado de ubicarte desde anoche. Donde te habías metido.

Kamui: yo no puedo explicarte en estos momentos.

Jean: Necesito verte, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. Te tengo una gran noticia y tu tienes muchas cosas que explicarme te espero dentro de una hora en mi casa.

Kamui: de acuerdo ahí estaré.

CONTINUARA….

Comentarios de la autotra

Gracias por sus reviws, y no se preocupen que no terminara como la pelicula asi que no se nos pongan nostalgicas. Solo les puedo decir que tendra un final ...eso lo sabran cuando finalice y lo ponga pa que lo lean

En cuanto jean tendra unas muchas sorpresitas por ahi, mejor no les digo mucho porque sino ya no hay chiste y arruino mi historia asi que aguantense las ganas y esperen a mi siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE III

Kamui: Amor debo partir, necesito arreglar mi situación con Jean, hacerle entender que te amo a ti y que deseo vivir contigo el resto de mi vida.

Fumma se encontraba algo celoso, porque sabia que esa muchacha era muy caprichosa y por lo poco que Kamui le hablo de ella, Fumma sabia que era de cuidado.

Fumma: (tomo a Kamui de la cintura y lo estrecho muy fuerte) de acuerdo ve, pero no tardes ¿de acuerdo?

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y lo despidió con un tierno beso. Pero como la tentación es grande lo volvió a coger por la cintura y el beso fue más apasionado, no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, no quería alejarse de el.

Kamui: Amor debo irme, aunque me gustaría no apartarme de tu lado, tengo que ir

Fumma: lo se pero…………..

Kamui:)

Fumma: esta bien pero te espero en el Juego, no lo olvides

Kamui: Jamás me perdería tu juego, estaré ahí, lo prometo además soy el periodista que tiene que cubrir el evento.

Fumma: de acuerdo, entonces hasta más tarde (se despidió de él con beso)

Kamui estaba muy feliz por fin se encontraba al lado de la persona que amaba, y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, pero también sabia que hablar con Jean iba a ser muy difícil.

Kamui llegó a la casa de Jean y como siempre la empleada lo dejo entrar sin ningún problema, y fue a llamar a Jean. Ésta se encontraba muy molesta por el incidente ocurrido día anterior.

Jean: Kamui me puedes decir donde diablos te metiste anoche, nadie me había humillado de esa forma, no sabes lo penoso que fue para mi.

Kamui: Perdóname, pero tenia que realizar el trabajo que tu padre me delego.

Jean no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, después de todo el trabajo que le costo evitar que Kamui y Fumma se encontraran. Nada había servido.

Jean: Pero a esas horas de la noche, supongo que no lo pudiste realizar.

Kamui: Bueno hoy debo realizar la entrevista

Jean respiro aliviada, no paso nada, solo es mi imaginación que me esta jugando una mala pasada, pensaba.

Jean: Kamui no te preocupes que enseguida le llamo a Tomy y le digo que mande un reemplazo, porque tu y yo tenemos cosas más importantes, como el de elegir la fecha de nuestra boda, porque ayer cuando tu no estabas papá anuncio nuestra boda a todos los invitados.

Kamui se quedo helado por lo que acababa de oír, esa situación se estaba saliendo de control.

Kamui: Jean tenemos que hablar sobre ese asunto

Respiro hondo

Kamui. Yo……. Yo no

Jean: ya se que estas muy emocionado por la noticia que te quedaste sin palabras, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo.

Estaba a punto de irse Kamui la tomo del brazo

Kamui: Jean yo, yo no puedo casarme contigo, no te amo. Tú lo sabes muy bien

Jean: yo se que ahora solo me quieres mucho pero se que con el tiempo llegaras a amarme como yo te amo.

Kamui: yo no puedo casarme contigo no ahora

Jean arqueo un ojo al oír lo que Kamui le acababa de decir, no podía creerlo, no estaba dispuesta a oír nada más así que tomo del brazo a Kamui y lo llevo hasta la limosina que los esta esperando. Dentro de la limosina:

Kamui: Jean debemos hablar sobre este asunto

Jean: ya no quiero oír nada más entiende. Ahora no es el momento.

Kamui: Por favor, perdóname se que te estoy lastimando pero, esto no puede seguir así.

Jean no dejo que Kamui siguiera hablando por que lo beso repentinamente. Kamui solo rechazo el beso de ella, ya no le agrado sentir el roce de otros labios que no fueran los de su amor. Jean sintió el rechazo y esto la enfureció más.

Jean: Kamui que sucede tu nunca rechazaste mis besos (con voz de indignación)

Kamui: Es que yo no te amo y ……..

Jean se tapo los oídos.

Jean!No¡ no quiero oírte

Y se echo a llorar

Kamui se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando, sin querer estaba lastimando a Jean, pero no podía dejar las cosas así ella tenia que entender que el amaba y siempre amo a Fumma y que decidió volver a Japón con él. Kamui ordeno al chofer que los llevara de vuelta a la casa de Jean.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kamui llevo en sus brazos a Jean hasta su habitación ya que esta no paraba de llorar, y espero a que se tranquilizara, pero ella no dejaba de llorar no comprendía como Kamui le estaba haciendo esto, nunca había perdido, y esta no seria la primera vez.

Kamui: Jean escúchame por favor necesito decirte la verdad.

Jean solo movió la cabeza y volvió a taparse los oídos con las manos.

Kamui la tomo de las muñecas y la obligo a escuchar.

Kamui: Anoche al encontrarme con Fumma y estar a su lado me di cuenta que no e dejado de amarlo, que mi amor hacia el tiene la misma intensidad que la primera vez que lo ví o talvez ahora es mucho mayor.

Jean: no cállate…..cállate no quiero oírte más

Kamui: entiende por favor yo lo amo, y él me a pedido que me fuera a Tokio con él. Y yo

acepte.

Jean estaba más furiosa aun

Jean!No¡ no lo entiendes, tu eres mió y de nadie más, tú no me puedes dejar. No lo acepto (con una voz muy furiosa)

Kamui ya estaba cansando de la intransigencia de Jean, realmente era una cabeza dura.

Kamui: Pues lo siento, pero ya esta decidido yo parto mañana con Fumma para Tokio.

Porque él es la persona a la que yo amo, por ti solo siento un gran cariño.

Jean: No importa………Con el amor que yo tengo bastara para los dos.

Kamui: No, eso no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

Jean: yo te amo por favor entiéndeme, no quiero perderte (con voz más dulcificada y suplicante)

Kamui: Ya habrá otra persona que pueda darte lo que yo no puedo y harte feliz

Jean: Yo no quiero a otra persona, a mi no me importa nadie más que tu.

Kamui: entiende por favor yo no podría amarte, porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño

Jean: ya veras que con el tiempo te olvidaras de él y empezaras a amarme.

Kamui¡ya basta¡ lo siento pero mañana ame voy.

Jean!No¡ no te puedes ir, no te dejaré !No¡

Kamui dejo a Jean en su habitación porque no estaba llegando a ningún lado, con ella no se podía hablar. De hecho ya era tarde para el juego de Fumma.

Jean tanto llorar se canso y se quedo dormida.

El juego comenzó y Fumma estaba muy feliz porque en las graderías estaba su amor, quien momentos antes le había deseado suerte con tierno beso. Y le prometido que después del juego iban a celebrar si ganaba. Y claro Fumma no se dejaría ganar quería su premio.

Luego del juego todos se fueron a celebrar, a pesar de que el resultado era un empate no importaba.

Kamui fue a esperar a Fumma en la puerta de los vestidores, todo el equipo venia alegre a los vestidores y Fumma tomó de la mano a Kamui y lo metió a los vestidores proporcionándole un beso de aquellos, haciéndolo avergonzar ya que no estaban solos.

Kamui¿¡Fumma?

Fumma¡que! Si ya todos saben lo nuestro, para nadie es un secreto, no es cierto¿muchachos?

Equipo¡Hai! (y se sonrieron)

Minutos después el primer grupo que entro a las duchas salió, era el turno del segundo grupo y Fumma le susurro al oído a Kamui

Fumma: bañémonos juntos

Kamui se puso muy colorado

Kamui: nop, creo que será mejor que te bañes solo y yo aprovechare para realizar mis entrevistas.

Fumma: bueno tu te la pierdes (le dijo con una mirada traviesa)

Kamui solo movió su cabeza, y dejo que Fumma se duchara solo, mientras esperaba aprovecho para realizar la entrevista a cada uno de los jugadores.

Finalizada su entrevista al equipo se puso a conversar con Kaena.

Kaena: Kamui disculpa que me meta en asuntos que no me incumben, pero quiero saber que sientes realmente por el capitán.

Kamui: yo amo a Fumma con todo mi corazón y por el daría mi vida.

Kaena: me alegra oírlo y que hayan podido al fin arreglar sus diferencias

Kamui: Gracias. ¿Tú también lo quieres verdad?

Kaena se puso colorada

Kaena: hai- lo dijo muy suave. Yo también amo al capitán desde que lo conozco lo he amado, pero nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía porque sabia bien que en su corazón solo existe una persona, y eres tu.

Kamui: deseo agradecerte por haber cuidado de Fumma durante todo el tiempo que estuviste a su lado.

Kaena: para mi no fue nada, cuando se ama las cosas que hace por la persona amada no son trabajosa.

Kamui necesito que me prometas algo.

Kamui¿que deseas que prometa?

Kaena: Prométeme que jamás dejaras al capitán, nunca lo lastimaras lo harás feliz el resto de su vida, y no dejaras que nadie lo haga sufrir. Por favor – (con una voz suplicante)

Kamui: no tienes que pedírmelo, yo no dejare que Fumma vuelva a sufrir otra vez, pero si te deja mas tranquila te lo prometo.

Kaena: gracias, verlo feliz, me hace feliz también a mi.

En esos momento Fumma salio de la ducha.

CONTINUARA……………………………….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno espero que esta parte les guste, no se pierdan a la famosa Jean no acaba de hacer sus maldades


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE IV

Fumma tenía solo una toalla que le cubría solo las partes bajas de su cuerpo, se podía observar esos hermosos pectorales, Kamui y Kaena al ver ese espectáculo se pusieron colorados. Fumma se acerco hasta Kamui por la espalda y en su oreja le dijo bajito

Fumma: no sabes de lo que te perdiste (y le mordió la oreja suavito)

Kaena solo vio como Kamui se puso colorado, y avergonzado se rió bajito y decidió retirarse y dejar a la pareja sola.

Kamui se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo.

Kamui: pues ahora es tu turno de la entrevista.

Fumma: esta bien, puedes interrogarme cuanto quieras, soy todo tuyo (con voz traviesa)

La noche ya había caído, en la habitación #42, se realizo una fiesta, todos estaban celebrando, Fumma y Kamui se encontraban en el balcón contemplando las estrellas, y contando las horas para partir a Japón.

Ya era la media noche y Kaena sacó a todos los invitados de la gran fiesta, para que Fumma y Kamui festejaran solo esa última noche en Nueva York.

Fuma abrazo a Kamui y le dijo despacito en el oído

Fuma: creo que me debes mi regalo- lo dijo con todo de gran seductor

Kamui: (lo miro y con una sonrisa malosa) yo dije que si ganabas esta noche recibirías tu premio, pero como no fue axial, lo siento no hay premio.

Fuma: pues yo no me quedare sin mi premio (con una mirada traviesa)

Kamui se safo del abrazo y se fue corriendo a la sala

Kamui: Pues talvez si me atrapas 

Fuma fue tras él y logro atraparlo y empezó el juego, los besos que cada vez eran más intensos, las manos juguetonas de Fuma lograron quitar la camisa de Kamui, pero éste no se quedo atrás también le quito la camisa a Fuma, era una pelea por el dominio, mas caricias, mas besos, hasta que ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Fuma besaba cada sector del cuerpo de Kamui, arrancándole gemidos por cada roce de piel, lo estaban disfrutando de la noche.

Ya había amanecido y en la casa de Jean, todos estaban sentados a la mesa para desayunar, Jean tenía unas gafas negras, porque tanto llorar tenía los ojos hinchados.

Sr. Drummond: Buenos días, pequeña

Sra. Drummond: buenos días, hija

Jean: buenos días papá, mamá

Sr. Drummond: hija quítate esas gafas

Jean: pero papá

Sra. Drummond: pequeña has caso a tu padre

Jean se quito las gafas y podía verse claramente que tenia los ojos hinchados

Sra. Drummond: pequeña ¿has estado llorando?

Sr. Drummond: y se puede saber ahora porque

No era novedad para el Sr. Drummond ver a su hija así, sabía que ella lloraba mucho, cuando no podía conseguir algo que deseaba.

Jean: (Con los ojos llorosos) todo es culpa de Kamui

Sr. Drummond: ¿y ahora que le hiciste, seguro que la pelea fue por una tontería, te aseguro que todo el mal entendido que tuvieron se arregla pronto.

Jean: No lo creo papá. Kamui termino ayer con nuestra relación.

Sra. Drummond: pero ¿por qué?

Jean: dice que no me ama y que la persona a quien ama se ira a Tokio y el lo acompañara

Su papá se acerca hacia ella y la abraza, y la consuela.

Jean: papá no permitas que el me deje, no dejes que me haga esto, tienes que ayudarme, no lo quiero perder.

Sr. Drummond: pero pequeña, si el no te ama no lo puedes obligar a quedarse a tu lado, eso no esta bien.

Jean: ¡No, tu tienes que ayudarme, además tu tienes la culpa yo te rogué te suplique que él no tuviera ningún contacto con la selección japonesa, pero tú tenias que darle la exclusiva.

Sr. Drummond: yo no entiendo que tiene que ver un a cosa con la otra.

Jean: ellos se volvieron a reencontrar ahí.

Sr. Drummond: hija yo creo que fue lo mejor para ambos.

Jean: no papá yo lo amo y no dejare que nadie me lo quite, tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo nunca pierdo, que siempre soy la ganadora, además no puedo perder contra un hombre.

Sra. Drummond: ¡¿Qué!

Jean: lo que oíste mamá, Kamui ama a un hombre su nombre es Fumma.

Sra. Drummond: Anthony no puedes permitir que tu hija sea humillada de esa forma.

El Sr. Drummond era de una mente más amplia no como su esposa, así que lo que dijo su hija no le causo ninguna sorpresa.

Sr. Drummond: y que quieres que haga mujer, yo no puedo interferir en los sentimientos de las personas.

Jean: papá tienes que obligarlo a casarse conmigo, el me lo prometió, por eso yo me…………..

Sr. Drummond: tú que termina lo que me ibas a decir

Jean: yo…….yo me entregue a el, lo hice porque prometió casarse conmigo (con lagrimas de cocodrilo, obviamente que Kamui no fue el primero)

Sr. Drummond: ¡¿Qué! Como es posible que hicieras eso, (él estaba muy enfadado no pensaba que su hija fuera a llegar hasta ese extremo).

Jean: papá perdóname, yo amo a Kamui por eso lo hice, papá

El Sr. Drummond muy pocas veces se enfadaba pero lo que acababa de oír lo enfado demasiado

Sr. Drummond: ¡¡¡¡CALLATE! Ya no quiero oírte más.

El Sr. Drummond salio de su casa muy enfadado, Jean sabia muy bien que su papá no dejaría las cosas así, estaba feliz porque logró lo que quería, ella no dejaría que Kamui se fuera de su lado, y no le importaba que métodos usar para conseguir su meta.

Eran las 9:00am, Kamui llego a la oficina del Sr. Drummond, para entregarle su último reportaje

Kamui: buenos días Sr. Drummond, aquí le traigo mi reportaje y mi carta de renuncia.

Sr. Drummond se encontraba en su sillón y miro a Kamui con enojo

Sr. Drummond: Kamui, yo confiaba en ti, creí que eras diferente a los otros muchachos, pero veo que me equivoque

Kamui no sabía muy bien de lo que Sr. Drummond estaba hablando, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de Jean.

Sr. Drummond: ¿porque tenias que acostarte con mi hija, porque no esperaron a la boda.

Kamui: dejeme que le explique

Sr. Drummond: lo siento Kamui, pero tendrás que arreglar tu error, casándote con mi hija, no puedo dejar que la humilles de esa manera.

Kamui: pero Sr. Drummond

Sr. Drummond: no quiero oírte, así que vete y arregla tu situación con mi hija.

Kamui salió de la oficina del Sr. Drummond

EL PASADO

Era la fiesta de aniversario de la universidad donde estudiaban

Kamui había bebido mucho junto con sus amigos, Jean al verlo mareado, se lo llevo a su habitación y que mejor ocasión para hacerle creer que esa noche estuvieron juntos. Mientras el dormía, ella bajo a buscar algún líquido que pareciese sangre, su idea era hacer creer a Kamui que era el primer muchacho con el que ella había estado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kamui despertó, encontró a Jean a su lado, ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Él se sorprendió al verse en ese estado, Jean sitio cuando Kamui se despertó y ella también lo hizo.

Jean: buenos días amor, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Me alegra que tú seas el primero

Kamui se quedo sin habla no podía creer lo que acababa de oír,

Jean se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, cuando Kamui levanto las cobijas pudo ver que las sabanas estaban manchadas de color rojo. Jean habia logrado lo que queria, desde ese dia los dos se comprometieron.

PRESENTE

Kamui cuando cruzo la calle no se dio cuenta que venia un automóvil que l impacto, aunque el conductor quiso frenar ya era demasido tarde, Kamui cayo al suelo, por el golpe el chofer solo lo levanto y lo llevo inmediatamente al hospital.

En periodico Jean se había encargado de que todo se enteraran de que pronto ella y Kamui se casarian, Fumma decidio ir a buscar a Kamui porque ya casi era la hora para partir a Japón, llego al periodico donde Kamui le dijo que trabajaba y pregunto por él en recepcion y lo mandaron a su oficina, al llegar no encontró a Kamui, cuando iba a preguntar a una de las personas de ese lugar si habían visto a Kamui, escucho la conversación de Jean y sus amiga:

Susan: que alegría Jean por ti, por fin se hizo tu sueño realidad, Kamui es un hombre deseado por muchas de nosotras,

Clara: Si Susan tiene razón es un gran logro que tu y el se casen, quien lo creería,

Mónica: Felicidades amiga ¿y para cuando es la boda?

Jean se había dado cuenta que Fumma estaba cerca y se sentia muy feliz al restregarle en la cara que ella era la vencedora

Jean: Kamui y yo nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas

Susan: No crees que es muy rapido

Jean: yo no fui quien eligio la fecha, fue Kamui, y en estos momentos debe estarse ocupando de todos los arreglos. (Era una mentirosa de primera)

Mónica: con razón lo vi salir esta mañana muy distraido del periodico

Fumma no podía creer lo que acababa de oir, pero Kamui no aparecia por ningún lado, el necesitaba una explicación, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que sono su celular,

Fumma: ¿Hola?

Kaena: ¿Capitan donde se encuentra? Tiene 30 minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, porque nuestro vuelo ya sale.

Fumma: está bien enseguida estoy ahí.

Después de hablar con Kaena, Fumma salio del periodico y tomo un taxi para ir rumbo al aeropuerto, aun guardaba las esperanzas de que Kamui llegara al aeropuerto.

Aun faltaba unos minutos y Fumma esperaba que Kamui apareciera, pero Kamui nunca aparecio y Fumma se fue a Japón.

El chofer que había atropellado a Kamui trato de comunicarse muchas veces con los parientes de Kamui, llamo a Jean porque su numero telefonico era el primero que estaba grabado en su celular.

Jean al enterarse se fue de inmediato al hospital, al llegar busco a Kamui, y se encontró con el conductor y le pregunto deseperadamente por Kamui,

Conductor: señorita cálmese, el doctor dijo que su amigo se encuentra bien, pude detenerme justo a tiempo, y solo recibio un leve golpe.

Jean no le creia queria ver a Kamui, cuando salio el doctor de la habitación de Kamui, Jean se acerco a el porque queria ver como estaba Kamui

Jean: doctor por favor digame como se encuentra mi novio

Doctor: ¿el joven es su novio?

Jean: si doctor

Doctor: pues el se encuentra bien, solo sufrio un golpe en la cabeza, pero no es grave.

Jean: puedo verlo

Doctor: lo mejor es que lo deje descansar,

Jean se quedo en el hospital toda la mañana, hasta lograr ver a Kamui, cuando éste desperto se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la habitación, había una mujer a su lado

Jean se dio cuenta que Kamui despertó

Jean: hola amor me alegra que estés bien

Kamui: ¿Quién eres tú?

CONTINUARA…………………….


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE V

Kamui había perdido la memoria, no sabia quien era, ni tampoco reconoció a la muchacha que le estaba hablando. Jean pensó que tenía buena suerte, porque seria más fácil manipular a Kamui si no tenía recuerdos.

Pasaron dos años había logrado casarse con Kamui. Había logrado convencerlo de que se aman mucho y que el con el pasar del tiempo iba a recordar todo.

Kamui no estaba muy convencido pero al final había accedido a los caprichos de Jean.

El doctor que atendía la amnesia de Kamui opinaba que debía existir una barrera que su propio cerebro había creado para no dejarlo recordar quien era, y eso debido a que en su vida pasada había mucho sufrimiento.

Así pasaba sus días sin ningún interés para Kamui, el no recordar nada si que lo molestaba, pero tenia que ser paciente, solo el tiempo haría que el recobre sus recuerdos, una mañana como de costumbre entro a la biblioteca de su casa y encontró unos antiguos archivos, eran aquellos reportes que el realizo a la selección de Japón, habían muchas fotos, y el empezó a verlas, una por una y cuando estaba llegando a la foto que más le llamaba la atención una persona lo hizo asustar al abrazarlo desprevenido era Jean que se dio cuenta que Kamui estaba observando esas fotos, no era bueno que el recuerde quien era realmente, al menos para ella no era nada conveniente, Kamui salto del susto

Jean: perdón a amor por haberte asustado

Kamui: no hay problema

Jean; es que como no me hacías caso, te estaba llamando porque tenemos que ir de compras, debemos comprar muchas cosas para el bebe.

Kamui: Jean yo vengo del Japón no es verdad?

Jean: si tu procedes de allá.

Kamui: yo creo que si vuelvo a mi tierra natal, podría recordar mi pasado no crees?

A Jean no le gusto para nada lo que acababa de oír

Jean: tienes razón amor, yo te prometo que hablaremos de este asunto al volver, ahora se nos hace tarde y el chofer nos espera, lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo hasta el coche.

-.-

Había caído la noche y era ya la hora de la cena

Todos estaban sentados para cenar y:

Sr. Drummond: les tengo grandes noticias,

Sra. Drummond: cual es amor

Jean: si papá no nos dejes en suspenso

Sr. Drummond: dentro de una semana nos vamos a Japón, nuestra selección de básquet fue cordial mente invitada y nuestro periódico se encargara del evento.

Jean: (con algo de molestia) pero papá porque nosotros, porque no mandas a algunos de tus empleados por ejemplo a Tommy y nosotros nos vamos de viaje a otro lugar

Kamui: a mi me gustaría ir a Japón seria un a buena oportunidad para recordar mi pasado

Sr. Drummond: tienes razón Kamui, seria un a gran oportunidad, pues no se diga mas, tengan todo preparado para dentro de una semana,

Era una mala idea, era muy peligroso el que Kamui recordara su pasado. Pero lo pensó mejor y ahora había otra razón que no podría alejar a Kamui de su lado, el bebe que esperaba, los mantendría juntos se repetía a si misma quería creer en eso, tenia que creer en eso no podía dejar que nadie alejara a Kamui de su lado no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Después de todo ella era su esposa delante todo el mundo y eso nadie podría negarlo.

Kamui se sentía feliz porque tal vez en Japón podría encontrar mayores respuestas de su pasado.

La semana había ya terminado y Kamui y su nueva familia ya había llegado a Japón y estaban alojados en el mismo hotel donde la selección de Japón se encontraba.

Al enterarse de esto trato por todos los medios de que su papá los llevara a otro hotel, poniendo como pretexto su embarazo, su papá sabía que las mujeres en ese estado eran muy caprichosas pero su hija estaba pasándose de la raya y esta vez su padre no cedió a los caprichos que ella tenia.

Kamui se había levantado temprano y decidió bajar para desayunar esa mañana, cuando entro al comedor del hotel un grupo de jóvenes vieron a Kamui y se sorprendieron, era antiguos amigos de el más conocidos como Ángeles del cielo, bueno los que aun quedaban.

Todos ellos se acercaron a Kamui

Amigos: al unísono Hola Kamui,

Subaru: creíamos que estabas muerto, después de la gran batalla sentimos tu Kenkai y luego tu desapareciste

Nekoi: es cierto fue maravilloso sentir tu Kenkai, pero al mismo tiempo era como una despedida

Kamui solo miraba sin saber de que rayos estaban hablando, y solo atino a decir

Kamui¿ustedes me conocen?

Arashi: que pasa contigo Kamui, no sabes quienes somos?

Kamui: pues verán yo hace dos años que no recuerdo quien soy, por causa de un accidente perdí mis recuerdos

Todos se sorprendieron al oír lo que Kamui les acababa de decir.

Subaru: bueno no te preocupes ahora que volviste nosotros te ayudaremos a recordar quien eres

Aoki: siSubaru tiene razón no te preocupes nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte,

Nekoi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI, y nos alegra mucho tenerte aquí junto a nosotros, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevaron a un a mesa para conversar más col él y tratar de que recordara su pasado.

Kamui no sabia porque pero aquellos muchachos le daban mucha paz y confianza

Jean al darse cuenta que Kamui no se encontraba junto a ella se levanto y salio para buscarlo no podía dejarlo mucho tiempo solo, no ahora que el equipo japonés estaba tan cerca, había mucho peligro y no podía arriesgarse.

Lo busco por todas partes lo ultimo que le quedaba era el comedor y decidió entrar, lo busco con mucho cuidado y logro divisarlo con un grupo de jóvenes y se dirigió en esa dirección.

Jean: Kamui amor, veo ya que hiciste nuevos amigos.

Kamui: bueno ellos son antiguos amigos y me estaban contando algo de mi pasado

Subaru: si es verdad, nosotros conocemos a Kamui hace mucho tiempo y al verlo nuevamente nos sentimos muy felices, y el nos a contado sobre su amnesia, y nosotros con gusto lo ayudaremos en lo que este a nuestro alcance. Ah si por cierto perdona mis malos modales mi nombre es Subaru

Jean: yo soy Jean la esposa de Kamui

Aoki: OH picaron, no nos habías dicho nada, te lo tenías muy escondidito no, jajajajja, bueno mi nombre es Aoki Ella esNekoi y ella es Arashi

Las dos muchachas: hola

Jean: mucho gusto

Aunque dentro estaba muy molesta, estos nuevos amigos de Kamui iban a arruinar todos sus planes tenia que alejarlos de Kamui lo más rápido posible.

Jean tomo a Kamui del brazo y pidió disculpas por llevárselo, pero sus papás ya estaban en el comedor y debían ir a desayunar con ellos.

Jean y Kamui se despidieron y se retiraron

Subaru: es extraño que Kamui se casara no creen

Arashi: si es verdad, cuando se ama, como el amaba a Fumma, es difícil olvidar

Aoki: bueno pero ahora ya esta casado y al parecer pronto será papá.

Kamui estaba pensativo porque se había enterado de muchas cosas, de sus batallas, como murieron algunos de sus amigos, ese día paso sin otras novedades.

Al día siguiente Kamui como de costumbre se despertó temprano y se fue nuevamente al comedor, con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquellos amigos que día anterior lo habían abordado, quería saber más cosas, bajo apurado porque el tiempo le era muy preciado y cuando estaba entrando al comedor no se dio cuenta que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta y recibió un portazo. Cayo al suelo y solo vio un a mano que le ayudo a pararse, sacudió su ropa

Fumma: disculpe no fue mi intención golpearlo

Kamui todavía con la cabeza baja

Kamui: no se preocupe no fue su culpa sino mía ya que no me fije que usted salía

Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con unos ojos que lo miraban muy penetrantes, en esos ojos había una mezcla de felicidad y de odio al mismo tiempo.

Y lo ultimo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo

CONTINUARA……………


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO LES GUSTA EL LEMO POR FAVOR ABSTENERSE DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO

PARTE VI

Los amigos de Kamui estaban cerca y pudieron ver como éste cayó al suelo y de inmediato fueron a ayudarlo,

Fumma: PORQUE? PORQUE?

Kamui no podía entender la actitud de esa persona, porque que, en no sabia

Fumma: realmente me odias tanto, esa era tu forma de vengarte, si tu propósito era

Tomo por la camisa a Kamui y estaba por golpearlo otra vez

Subaru: Fumma cálmate, el no tiene la culpa

Fumma: tú no te metas esto es entre él y yo

Arashi: Subaru tiene razón escúchalo por favor

Subaru: él no te recuerda porque hace dos años que perdió la memoria

Fumma no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, no era verdad todo era mentira eso pensaba

Jean ya había despertado y al no encontrar a Kamui a su lado se levanto y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo porque su sexto sentido le decía que existía peligro, salio de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor pero para su sorpresa cerca de la puerta de este, se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes y cuando se acerco más pudo ver claramente que eran aquellos muchachos que había conocido día anterior pero para su sorpresa no solo eran ellos pudo ver claramente que uno de ellos era Fumma, se dirigió ante estos lo más rápido que pudo y

Jean: (tomo del brazo a Kamui), hola amor tu hijo y yo te extrañamos mucho, (tocándose su vientre, de reojo vio la expresión que

Fumma ponía al enterarse de eso)

Fumma estaba muy impactado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y opto por retirarse sin decir nada

Jean dibujo en su cara una sonrisa de triunfo, y se llevo a Kamui al comedor para desayunar.

La cabeza de Kamui estaba echa un caos, ver aquel muchacho lo había impactado de verdad, su cabeza empezó a recibir imágenes de muchos suceso de su pasado pero todo era muy confuso, tampoco sabia porque cuando aquel desconocido lo agarro sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido, pensaba que era por miedo, pero eso no le convenció mucho, mientras el estaba en su mundo, Jean le hablaba y le hablaba hasta que se dio cuenta que Kamui estaba en otro mundo y eso no era bueno para ella, decidió que lo mejor seria entretenerlo de alguna forma para que no pensara más.

Jean lo llevo de compras con el pretexto del bebe y Kamui no pudo negarse, la idea de ser papá llenaba ese vació que sentía en su ser.

Fumma estaba muy mal con lo sucedido en la mañana no lograba asimilar las cosas que habían ocurrido, en su cabeza retumbaban dos frases ………. él no te recuerda porque hace dos años que perdió la memoria. …………….. hola amor tu hijo y yo te extrañamos mucho.

Ese día fue un desastre para los dos, al llegar la noche Kamui ya había logrado recordar ciertas cosas de su vida pero, eran como pequeños trozos de un avieja película que no tenia ningún sentido, esto no dejo que el pudiera conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, tanto pensar no se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido y decidió levantarse e ir a caminar, salio del hotel y se puso a caminar sin rumbo, después de media hora llego a un parque. Esa noche no fue el único que no pudo dormir, también Fumma tenia insomnio y se había levantado más temprano a tratar, al mismo parque donde Kamui acababa de llegar.

Kamui seguía caminando dentro el parque sin mirar a nadie y volvió a chocarse con Fumma,

Kamui: Disc…….(levanto la mirada para ver quien era y se quedo paralizado al ver a Fumma)

Fumma lo tomo por los hombros y no dijo nada solo lo observaba

Kamui ya no podía más y solo se lanzo a los brazos de Fumma.

Kamui: ya no quiero sentirme así, tan vació….(lo dijo en tono de desesperación, aun no sabia muy bien quien era él pero sentir sus fuertes brazos lo hacia sentir protegido)

Fumma lo aferro a el y dejo que llorara

Así estuvieron por unos 15 minutos y nadie decía nada, Kamui ya estaba más calmado

Kamui: discúlpame, yo aun no logro recordar quien eres, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que fuiste muy importante para mi

Fumma: no sabes quien soy (con un tono triste)

Kamui solo movió la cabeza en señal de no

Fumma: tú y yo, fuimos grandes amigos, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños

Fumma tomo su rostro y seco las lagrimas que aun caían de los ojos de Kamui

Fumma: no te preocupes pequeño si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a recordar

Kamui: yo si qui……….

Se agarro la cabeza porque sintió una punzada muy fuerte que lo hizo desmayar, Fumma lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo en un taxi hasta el hotel donde estaban hospedados, Kamui ya había recobrado la conciencia pero aun estaba mareado como para poder llegar hasta su habitación y Fumma lo llevo en brazos hasta la habitación de el y llamo al medico del hotel.

Fumma: como se encuentra doctor

Doctor: No es grave lo que tiene, solo necesita un poco de descanso y no tener más emociones fuertes, Así que jovencito descansa y no te agites tanto y pronto estarás bien. Reposo absoluto al menos por el día de hoy. Entendiste.

Fumma: no se preocupe doctor yo me encargo que el siga al pie de la letra su s indicaciones

Kamui solo los vio sonriente

Fumma – Kamui: Arigato (gracias)

Cuando el doctor se fue Fumma volvió a su dormitorio a ver como estaba el paciente

Fumma: te encuentras mejor?

Kamui: si

Fumma: me alegra mucho

Kamui: yo …… yo acabo de recordar todo

Fumma: Que?

Kamui: yo ahora recuerdo lo que paso ese día, mi intención no era dejarte, solo que después de salir del periódico estaba algo confundido y estaba tratando de encontrar una salida a lo que había pasado, y mientras pensaba no me fije cuando aquel automóvil venia y choco contra mi. Después de eso lo había olvidado todo no sabia quien era y Jean aprovecho para hacerme creer que yo la amaba y que hace mucho habíamos planeado casarnos, yo no estaba muy convencido pero después de un año de estar juntos nos casamos y ahora voy a ser padre………(estaba llorando, recordar aquello para el era muy doloroso)

Fumma: sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh, cálmate no es tu culpa

Kamui: pero yo te amo a ti no a ella

Fumma: me alegra oírte decir eso pero…….

Kamui: lo se ……(con una voz triste)

Fumma: ahora tendremos que vivir cada uno un camino diferente

Kamui simplemente lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y se puso a llorar, Fumma correspondió al abrazo

Fumma: sshhhhhhhh, cálmate que el doctor dijo que debías estar tranquilo

Kamui tanto llorar se quedo dormido entre los brazos del ser que amaba.

Jean había despertado y cunado no vio a Kamui fue a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba lo busco por todo el hotel y no había señas de

Kamui, y decidió subir a la habitación de sus padres.

Jean: papá, mamá Kamui a desaparecido, no lo encuentro por ningún lado

Sr. Drummond: no te preocupes seguro que salio a caminar con sus amigos, aquellos que dijiste que lo conocían desde hace mucho tiempo

Jean: si, pero y sino

Sr. Drummond: vamos pequeña no pasara nada, mantente tranquila y aparecerá.

Jean tuvo que conformarse

Fumma: con mucho cuidado había acomodado en su cama a Kamui, lo dejo descansando en su habitación y fue en busca de comida.

Ya era la 11:30 de la mañana y Kamui se despertó asustado porque el dormitorio donde el estaba no era suyo, cuando estaba levantándose, Fumma entro con una bandeja de comida y le dijo

Fumma: no te atrevas a levantarte, tienes que descansar

Kamui al verlo se puso muy feliz y obedeció

Fumma: come lo que te traje antes de que se te enfrié, vale

Kamui: Ai (si)

Después de comer Kamui y Fumma se pusieron a platicar

Fumma: me alegra verte otra vez, y haber aclarado aquel mal entendido

Kamui: yo hubiese querido verte en otras circunstancias

Fumma: lo se, y como te dije antes no es tu culpa

Kamui: porque el destino no nos deja ser felices?

Fumma: no lo se

Kamui: yo quisiera estar a tu lado para siempre pero ……… (Con un suspiro) yo no puedo dejar a mi hijo desamparado

Fumma: lo se, y tampoco te pediría que hicieses eso

_Hoy debo enfrentar la verdad_

_Se que ya no hay vuelta atrás_

_Y es tu destino tener que marchar amor_

_Debo entender que es así_

_Y aunque me siento morir_

_Debo dejarte partir_

_Pero escucha mi amor_

_Lo que mi corazón_

_En un grito te quiere pedir_

_Dame una noche de amor_

_Solo una noche los dos_

_Y así guardar el dulce de tu boca_

_Dame una noche de amor_

_Que se detenga el reloj_

_Que quiero ver por última vez_

_El brillo de tu piel_

_Miente_

_Dime que te quedaras_

_Voy a dejarme engañar_

_Y que este sueño no tenga final_

_Cielo quédate un poco más_

_No vez que estoy por llorar_

_Entrégame tu amor_

_Una vez más……………._

No pudieron resistirse más y juntaron sus labios en un beso que la principio fue suave pero poco a poco empezó a ser más apasionado hasta que tuvieron que separarse porque tenía que respirar

Kamui: TE AMO

Fumma: yo también TE AMO

Volvieron a fundir sus labios en apasionados besos y sus manos empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos, habían guardado tanta pasión por dos años que ya no podían más.

Kamui poco a poco fue siendo despojado de su ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnudo, Fumma empezó a besar su cuello poco a poco hasta llegar hasta su ombligo, y con cada beso lograba que Kamui soltara un pequeño gemido de placer, cuando Kamui sintió que

Fumma se había detenido, lo vio con una mirada maliciosa y al verlo con su ropa se lanzo hacia el

Kamui: ahora es mi turno (con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Kamui le quito su ropa y le fascinó observar por unos momentos aquel cuerpo, esa piel morena y empezó a besarlo y cada beso hacia que Fumma se existirá más. Recorrió todo el cuerpo de Fumma no quedo un centímetro sin ser explorado, le fascinaba tocar aquella piel, ese cuerpo era solo suyo. Fumma también quería que Kamui sintiera el mismo placer así que hizo un movimiento que lo dejo ahora a el encima de Kamui. Y empezó a besar el pezón derecho de Kamui y masajeaba suavemente el izquierdo, Kamui solo emitia unos suaves gemidos, realmente estaba llegando a la gloria, Fumma queria que aquel momento se quedara para siempre en sus rcuerdos, las respiraciones eran agitadas, los besos llegaron hasta su firme y sensual miembro. Lo cubrió de húmedos besos, ante los gemidos de Kamui que aumentaban de intensidad a cada movimiento; Kamui lo tomaba por el cabello, acariciándolo y marcando el ritmo de la desenfrenada danza. Su espalda se arqueaba ante las exquisitas sensaciones, y su cuerpo se empezaba a cubrir de un fino sudor, Fumma se introdujo dentro su Koi, Kamui sintio dolor que con el pasar de los minutos se fueron convirtiendo en placer, mientras que Fumma lo llenaba de besos para que el dolor se convirtiera en placer, los dos se movian rítmicamente, hasta que Fumma estallo dentro de Kamui y éste en el estomago de su Koi. Depués de aquellos momentos de pasion los dos se quedaron dormidos por lo exhaustos que estaban.

Todavía la noche no había llegado y Kamui fue el primero en depertar………….

Continuara………


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE VII

Eran alrededor de las 6:30 p.m. y Kamui se despertó y con sumo cuidado se levanto, ver a Fumma dormido y con su rostro lleno de felicidad y paz lo hacia sentir bien, pero ya había llegado la hora fatal, debía irse, tenia que dejar al ser que más amaba, sabia que si él despertaba y lo miraba no se iría nunca de su lado así que lo mejor era irse sin que lo notara. Con sumo cuidado se vistió, al terminar de vestirse vio por ultima vez a Fumma y se alejo sigilosamente y antes de cerrar la puerta le mando un beso aquel hermoso ángel que tanto amaba y se fue.

Fumma despertó cuando oyó cuando se cerro la puerta de su dormitorio, quiso levantarse salir corriendo detener a Kamui decirle que no lo dejara, pero sabia que seria muy egoísta de su parte pedirle eso, ya que Kamui había decidido y que su elección no fue nada fácil y tenia que respetar esa decisión. Solo le quedaba atesorar aquellos momentos de felicidad que vivieron y tratar de rehacer su vida, por el bien de ambos.

Jean realmente estaba preocupada por no saber donde estaba Kamui, lo estaba esperando en su habitación, cuando lo vio entrar

Jean: Kamui donde estabas, me tenias preocupada, te perdiste todo el día (se acerco a él)

Kamui: (estaba feliz y no quería que nadie destrozara esa felicidad) no, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar contigo (y se estaba dirigiendo al dormitorio para cambiarse)

Jean: Kamui quiero saber donde estuviste, fuiste muy desconsiderado al no decir donde ibas (y lo tomo de su brazo)

Kamui se hizo soltar y le lanzo una mirada de odio

Kamui: ¡SUELTAME! No deseo que me toques

Jean se sorprendió pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, necesitaba saber donde estaba, quería que esa incertidumbre que tenía desapareciera.

Jean: Kamui necesito una explicación

Kamui: mmmjjjjj pues ahora no

Jean: quiero saber donde estuviste, o mejor dicho quiero saber con quien estuviste, tengo derecho soy tu esposa

Había sentido que Kamui tenía impregnado en todo su cuerpo el aroma de Fumma.

Kamui: pues quieres que hablemos, pues entonces hablaremos, por donde quieres que empiece

Jean lo miro con una cara de asombro, ya que el tono de la voz de Kamui tenía una mezcla de odio, y sarcasmo.

Kamui: ahora no me veas de esa forma, ya que decidiste que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa,

Jean: yo no se de que hablas

Kamui: por favor, bien que lo sabes, … me mentiste, me hiciste creer que a quien amaba era a ti, pero bien sabias que eso no era cierto, que la persona a quien yo más amaba en este mundo era Fumma y que el era todo para mi, que era mi razón de vivir, pero eso no te importo verdad, tu solo pensaste en ti, en tus caprichos y mi amnesia fue muy oportuna para ti no es ¿verdad?

Jean: no eso no es cierto, todo lo que te dijeron es mentira, yo te amo (aun tenia la loca idea de que Kamui no recordaba nada)

Kamui: ¡ya basta! Ya no mientas, no entiendes que ya recuerdo todo,

Jean no podía creerlo se quedo pasmada al oír la noticia

Jean: entonces tu ……. Tu estuviste con él, es por eso que te perdiste todo el día (con voz de indignación)

Kamui no podía decirle que lo que sus sospechas eran ciertas

Bajo este manto de olvido no habrá testigos

Nada en el mundo me hará confesar la verdad

Y aunque ya no sienta culpa por lo que hicimos

Me ocultare del silencio………………………….

Kamui: no cambies de tema, quiero saber por que me mentiste

Jean realmente estaba furiosa tan solo la idea de saber que ambos estuvieron juntos hacia que su sangre hierva,

Jean: yo creo que tú no tienes ningún derecho de preguntar eso, porque tampoco eres un santo, además quieres saber algo, yo no me arrepiento de nada, y si se diera la oportunidad volvería hacer lo mismo

Kamui no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, Jean se había sacado la mascara y se estaba mostrando realmente como era, y él estaba inseguro de estar a su lado, con la actitud de ella.

Jean: sabes Kamui, ya que pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa, voy a decirte algo, siempre consigo lo que quiero, y ya vez te quería a ti y te tengo, y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, no dejare que dejes a mi bebe sin padre, no te dejare tu y yo viviremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe como lo prometimos al momento de casarnos.

Kamui: yo……. Yo no dejare a mi hijo desamparado, viviré por y para el, desde hoy solo estaremos juntos por el bebe, tu y yo dormiremos en cuartos separados, ah¡ si me olvidaba decirte que mañana en la mañana nos vamos no hay ninguna razón para quedarnos más aquí. (Tenia que hacerlo porque sabia muy bien que por cada minuto que se quedaba en ese lugar, su fuerza de voluntad era más pequeña y más grande las ganas de estar al lado de Fumma.)

Al siguiente día a primera hora se fueron a Nueva York, Kamui sabía que de ahora en adelante las cosas iban a ser más difíciles pero tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de su pequeño.

Después de un año Kamui, era un padre muy orgulloso, porque la pequeña Akane era la niña de sus ojos, lo único que lo mantenía vivo, era una pequeña de ojos grandes, negros y también su cabellos del mismo color, Kamui era el único que se ocupaba de ella ya que con el tiempo, los celos de Jean habían crecido, que hasta estaba celosa de su propia hija y con el pasar de los días su odio hacia ella iba creciendo poco a poco.

Era un día como cualquiera para Kamui, y recibió una llamada que lo alegro mucho, y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto

Jean: (a la empleada) Juanita donde esta el señor, no lo veo por ningún lado

Juanita: el Señor Kamui salio señora

Jean: ¿ya se fue a trabajar?

Juanita: no creo señora, porque recibió una llamada y salió

Jean: y de quien era?

Juanita: del aeropuerto señora

Lo primero que Jean pensó era que se trataba de Fumma, ella no podía permitir que se vieran otra vez, esta vez no dejaría que se burlaran de ella. Así que decidió ir al aeropuerto, subió a su automóvil y salio de su casa a toda velocidad, debía como sea impedir que ellos se encontraran

El clima era muy lluvioso y poco a poco la lluvia se fue convirtiendo en nieve, Jean era un aloca al volante, iba a toda velocidad que no se dio cuenta que a pocos metros de la carretera estaban reparando el camino y que los automóviles avanzaban lentamente, cuando se dio cuenta que el camino no estaba despejado no pudo detener su coche ya era demasiado tarde y se fue a impactar contra un automóvil que traía laminas de aluminio, estas con el impacto se clavaron en el cuerpo de Jean, y el asiento de su movilidad aprisionó sus piernas, estaba completamente aprisionada en su movilidad, cuando llegaron los paramédicos, se impresionaron al verla, ya que si la movían su cuerpo se partiría en dos porque solo el asiento la mantenía unida, y toda la parte de su cuerpo que estaba libre, tenia pequeñas laminas de aluminio incrustadas como pequeñas navajas, no se podía hacer nada por ella porque estaba sangrando mucho y hicieran lo que hicieran ella pronto moriría, lo único que les quedaba era tratar de que su muerte sea menos dolorosa.

Kamui estaba esperando a sus amigos porque fueron ellos los que le habían llamado, lo iban a visitar

Llegaron a su casa

Kamui: pasen muchachos, esta es su casa así que si quieren algo solo le dicen a Juanita

Amigos: gracias

Juanita: señor (como voz de preocupacion) a ocurrido una tragedia

Kamui: que pasa Juanita, le ocurrio algo a la niña

Juanita: no señor, la bebe esta bien, es la señora

Kamui: (no podía dejar de preocuparse) habla Juanita que sucede con la señora

Juanita: es que acaban de llamar la policia y parece que la señora tuvo un accidente

Kamui: que clase de accidente

Juanita: no se muy bien, solo se que los señores salieron a toda velocidad, pero dijeron que los llámese y le informarian

Kamui: gracias Juanita, y por favor lleva a mis amigos a sus habitaciones

Juanita: si señor

Subaru: Kamui si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar con nosotros

Kamui: gracias Subaru, pero no se preocupen, y vayan a descansar

Kamui se retiro a la biblioteca y llamó a su suegro

Kamui: alo

Sr. Drummond: alo, Kamui, que bueno me alegra que te hayas podido comunicar, tienes que venir inmediatamente, Jean esta muy grave

Kamui: en seguida voy, digame el lugar a donde debo ir

Sr. Drummond: estamos en la carretera nueva que lleva al aeropuerto

Kamui: ire de inmediato

Cuando corto la comunicación Kamui se dirigio a su habitación para tomar las llaves de su auto que se encontraban encima el velador, de pronto sono su celular

Kamui: alo?

Sr. Drummond: Kamui, podrias traer a la pequeña Akane contigo, mi hija tiene deseos de verla

Kamui: esta bien

Sr. Drummond: no tardes mucho (se corto la comunicación)

Kamui fue corriendo al cuarto de la pequeña, esta estaba durmiendo y la levanto lo más despacio que pudo para no despertarla y se la llevo al auto

No tardo mucho en llegar al lugar del accidente

Sr. Drummond: Kamui, por aca

Kamui: como se encuentra?

Sr. Drummond: no se encuentra nada bien (lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta,), mi esposa esta con ella, no ha querido separarse de ella.

Kamui: pero que paso, ya saben como ocurrio el accidente.

Sr. Drummond: parece que iba a mucha velocidad y no se dio cuenta que los autos estaban detenidos, ………………………………….

Continuara……………

Nota: espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y por fa mandes sus reviews, porque ya se acerca el final, aunque me tranque un poco en esta parte.


	8. Chapter 8

PARTEVIII

Ya había pasado más de ocho meses desde aquel fatal accidente donde la esposa de Kamui perdiera la vida trágicamente, él había tratado de rehacer su vida, al lado de su pequeña Akane, durante todo ese tiempo no se había atrevido ir a buscar a Fumma, no sabia ninguna noticia de el, pero la ultima vez que se habían visto los dos quedaron en nunca más buscarse y él estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato, además no quería que Fumma sufriera de nuevo, no por culpa de él.

Fumma por su parte si estaba enterado de la vida de Kamui, sabia que el había quedado viudo hace más de 8 meses, al principio quiso ir a consolarlo a decirle que siempre el estaría a su lado y no dejaría que sufriera, pero la mañana que estaba por abordar un avión a Nueva York, recibió una llamada.

Fumma: hola

Hiromi: hola Fumma, te acuerdas de mi soy Hiromi Kinomiya

Fumma: claro asistíamos al mismo salón

Hiromi: me alegra que te acuerdes de mí, quisiera pedirte un gran favor, pero me gustaría hablar personalmente contigo

Fumma: pero yo……..

Hiromi: por favor, es algo muy importante

Fumma: ("creo que lo otro tendrá que esperar") esta bien

Hiromi: entonces te espero en la cafetería que se encuentra al frente del estadium a las 4:00pm

Fumma: esta bien

Hiromi: gracias y hasta luego

Fumma: chau

Fumma no podía creerlo otra vez el destino no lo dejaría estar al lado de Kamui

Llego la tarde y fue a la famosa cita. Al llegar pudo identificar claramente a Hiromi, era una muchacha muy hermosa pero estaba más flaca y demacrada que antes.

Hiromi lo vio y levanto su mano para que la viera Fumma y se sentara junto a ella

Hiromi: hola Fumma me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir

Fumma: hola, - se sentó en la misma mesa y espero a que le diera una explicación por la cual el debería estar ahí

Hiromi: lo miro sonriente – se que te estas preguntando que haces aquí verdad?

Fumma asintió con la cabeza

Hiromi: pues veras se que lo que voy a pedirte es algo descabellado pero primero quiero que sepas por que lo hago

Fumma: pues te escucho

Hiromi: de acuerdo, (suspiro y empezó su relato)

Pues veras tengo un problema degenerativo en el corazón, desde que nací y cada vez se complica mi situación, varios doctores me han hecho muchos estudios y no han logrado darme una solución, el medico de cabecera, me dijo que me queda muy poco tiempo de vida, como unos dos años nada más, y yo quisiera que tu me ayudaras a cumplir uno de mis sueños.

Fumma no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Fumma: no se en que podría ayudarte, pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer con gusto lo are

Hiromi lo miro alegre y asintió con la cabeza, no sabia como decirle lo que quería pero se lleno de valor y con sus mejillas coloradas

Hiromi: yo…….. yo quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida – lo dijo muy rápido y respiro profundamente

Fumma estaba sorprendido al oír aquella confesión

Fumma: yo …. Tu estas segura porque yo…….

Hiromi: se que suena descabellado, pero no es necesario que me respondas en estos momentos, además yo siempre te he amado en silencio, y solo gustaría estar contigo una noche, no te pido nada más solo un a noche, y prometo desaparecer de tu vida después

Se levanto de la mesa

Hiromi: por favor solo piénsalo, no te pido nada más

Fumma se quedo muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido, no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, su corazón le decía que tenia que buscar a Kamui pero también la razón le decía que era el pedido de una muchacha moribunda. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Fumma Lo había pensado mucho y llego a la conclusión de que cumplir el deseo de una persona que tenia poco tiempo para vivir no le haría daño, y decidió aceptar.

Después de aquella noche, Hiromi decidió irse y seguir realizando todo lo que tenia planeado antes de que se le terminase el tiempo.

Fumma después de lo que paso con Hiromi, estaba decidido a ir a ver a Kamui, a decirle que lo amaba ahora más que nunca y que nunca más dejaría que se fuese de su lado, pero el destino todavía no le permitiría estar con aquel ser amado.

La mañana cuando estaba a punto de irse al aeropuerto para ir a Nueva York, se encontró con Kaena

Kaena: hola Capitán, me alegra mucho encontrarte en casa, te deje varios mensajes y nunca contestaste

Fumma sabia muy bien que Kaena necesitaba hablar con el sobre el equipo, pero no quería que nada lo detuviese para realizar aquel viaje.

Fumma: perdona pero estaba muy ocupado y no pude devolverte la llamada

Kaena: no te preocupes, - vio la maleta que tenia Fumma- veo que ya estas listo para el viaje, me alegra mucho, y yo aquí preocupándome por que pensé que no sabias nada.

Por supuesto que Fumma no sabia de lo que ella estaba hablando,

Kaena: como siempre tu tan puntual, pero nuestro vuelo sale dentro de tres horas y no creo que sea buena idea que desde estos momentos tu te vayas al aeropuerto, sabes de sobra que los muchachos siempre llegan a toda prisa cuando nos vamos de gira.

Fumma poco a poco iba entendiendo, seguramente se trataba de una de las giras del equipo de Básquet, y como el era el capitán y tenía un contrato, no podía hacer nada para excusarse.

Se acerco al sillón y se dejo caer pesadamente, por lo visto el destino estaba empeñado en que no viera a Kamui por el momento.

Kaena: sabes, me siento muy feliz, porque esta vez si podré acompañarlos durante toda la temporada

Fumma: (con muy poco humor) y esta vez cuanto tiempo durara?

Kaena: no te lo dijeron? Pues esta vez, será un año, iremos a distintos lugares, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaremos viajando, no te da gusto?

Fumma solo suspiro.

Ya estaba a punto de terminar la temporada y Fumma estaba muy ansioso de que terminara, por que lo primero que haría, después de ese largo viaje era ir con Kamui, necesitaba hablar con el, arreglar las cosas.

Kamui por su parte no dejaba de pensar en Fumma, y decidió ir a buscarlo, pero se encontró con la noticia de que Fumma estaba de viaje y no se sabía cuando iba a volver, y decidió regresar a su casa, con su pequeña Akane.

Cuatro días después de que llegara Fumma a su casa y pusiera todas las cosas en orden para viajar, recibió la llamada de Hiromi, esta se encontraba en Nueva York y necesitaba verlo.

Pues esta vez el destino le ponía cerca de Kamui, eso pensó.

Esa misma tarde decidió ir para halla.

Al llegar a su destino, Hiromi lo esperaba con una gran noticia, había sido papá de aquella noche para ella maravillosa, un pequeño fue el resultad, se parecía mucho a Fumma, pero esta situación agravó más la salud de Hiromi, pero a ella no le importaba era muy feliz,

La madre de Hiromi, hablo con Fumma y le pidió que por favor se quedara el poco tiempo que a ella le restaba de vida, que ya no era mucho, que el doctor le dio dos años de vida pero que a causa de su embarazo, este tiempo se había reducido. Ella solo quería que su pequeña sea feliz el poco tiempo que le quedaba, y también le pidió que nunca se lo dijera a ella.

Fumma acepto la petición de la señora, haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Hiromi fuese feliz el poco tiempo de vida que le quedase. Era una promesa.

Fumma se quedo a vivir junto a Hiromi, a ella le agrado mucho la decisión de de él, pero el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerlo y tratarlo le hizo darse cuenta que él no era feliz, el ser padre lo llenaba de gran felicidad, pero algo le faltaba y ella estaba decidida a lograr que Fumma fuese feliz y lo primero que tenia que saber era quien era la persona de la cual Fumma estaba enamorado, porque no cabía la duda de que él amaba a alguien, eso se le notaba claramente y era el causante de todos sus pesares.

Hiromi no iba a descansar hasta saber quien era esa persona, empezó a investigar sobre el pasado de Fumma, y descubrió que efectivamente hubo alguien en el pasado de Fumma y que su nombre era Kamui, y también había logrado saber donde se encontraba el sujeto ya mencionado. Hiromi era un apersona que cuando se proponía saber o lograr algo siempre lo conseguía, pero a diferencia de Jean, Hiromi no pasaba sobre las personas para cumplir sus objetivos, ella era una persona derecha y todo lo hacia limpiamente.

Ahora que ya sabía quien era la persona tenia que poner su plan en marcha, tenía que volver a unirlos y debía pensar fríamente lo que iba a hacer.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era hablar con el jefe y suegro de Kamui, tendría que pedirle ayuda a el para llevar a cabo su plan.

Se dirigió al periódico y pidió un a entrevista al director del periódico, una cita con el era muy difícil, pero su papá le había ayudado, Hiromi se movía en una silla de ruedas, debido a su condición el caminar la agitaba mucho y el medico había recomendado que era más conveniente para ella no agitarse mucho.

Fumma: Hiromi no creo que sea conveniente hacer una fiesta, no estas en condiciones para eso

Hiromi: no te preocupes Fumma, si empiezo a sentirme mal te aseguro que me retiro a mi habitación a descansar, además me gustaría celebrar hallowen, por favor.

Fumma: yo no estoy muy seguro pero si prometes no excederte, por mi esta bien

Hiromi: -lo abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias

Fumma solo le sonrió

La gran fiesta que organizo Hiromi era de disfraces todos los invitados debían llevar disfraces y nadie debía revelar su identidad antes de la media noche.

Ya todo estaba planeado, nada podía salir mal.

CONTINUARA………………

NOTA: este capitulo es de relleno, prometo que el próximo será el gran final, de esta historia que creo que me salio algo cursi.

También quiero agradecer a: Sayuri Hiro, Anestat, y en especial a PsiKoDheLiKapor haber mandado sus reviews y haberme dado los ánimos para seguir adelante se los agradezco mucho, es una gran insentivo para las personas como yo que somos aun novatas.


	9. Chapter 9

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo tiene relaciones hombre-hombre, sino te gusta no leas este capitulo

("pensamientos de los personajes")

CAPITULO FINAL

Esa noche muchos invitados llegaron a la fiesta, y entre ellos se encontraba Kamui, Hiromi lo había conocido el día que fue a hablar con el director del periódico, para Hiromi, Kamui era un muchacho del que cualquier persona podría enamorarse y no era extraño que Fumma fuese una de esas personas. Hiromi sabía cual era el disfraz que llevaría Kamui (información cortesía del Sr. Drummond) y lógicamente cual era de Fumma.

Hiromi se encargo de la recepción de todos lo invitados, como sabia que disfraz llevaba Kamui, cuando el llego a la fiesta lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó a una mesa que había preparado especialmente para el y su familia. Se sentó con ellos y empezó a conversar con Kamui, después de unos minutos le pidió a Kamui para que la acompañara, y él accedió. Salieron a los jardines Hiromi los conocía muy bien.

Fumma se encontraba con la madre de Hiromi, ésta le había pedido que le ayudara con algunas cosas que faltaban para la fiesta, Hiromi le había pedido a su mamá que le ayudara a entretener a Fumma, hasta la media noche.

Hiromi: tú no eres de esta ciudad verdad

Kamui: no, yo soy de Japón

Hiromi: y no tienes ganas de volver a tu lugar natal

Kamui: a veces, pero ya tengo una vida echa acá

Hiromi vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban minutos para que diera la media noche

Hiromi: Kamui?

Kamui: si

Hiromi: te molestarías si te dejo por un momento,

Kamui: no, claro que no

Hiromi: entonces espérame un momento, que vuelvo enseguida

Y Hiromi entro a la fiesta, y busco a su mamá y a Fumma, cuando los vio se dirigió hacia ellos,

Hiromi: Fumma perdóname por ponerte a trabajar esta noche ayudando a mamá

Fumma: no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Hiromi lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro en el oído

Hiromi: mi regalo para ti se encuentra en el jardín

Fumma: -la vio sorprendido- regalo?

Hiromi: -lo miro sonriente- si, esta en el jardín, ve y luego me dices si te gusto o no

Fumma no sabia que decir solo se dirigió al jardín, ya pasaba de la media noche y todos se quitaron sus disfraces revelando sus identidades

Kamui también se saco la mascara que llevaba, y mientras esperaba a Hiromi se puso a observar el cielo que estaba estrellado

Fumma se encontraba en el jardín y no sabia porque su corazón latía muy rápido, cuando vio a Kamui no podía creer que fuera él, se acerco lentamente. Kamui estaba tan concentrado observando las estrellas que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba.

Fumma: son hermosas verdad?

Kamui que se encontraba sentado con la mirada dirigida hacia el cielo, al oír la aquella voz se asusto y cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz se sorprendió.

Fumma se acerco más a Kamui, puso sus manos en el espaldar de la silla y acerco su rostro al de Kamui

Fumma: parece que alguien te comió la lengua.

Kamui se puso colorado y nervioso al sentir tan cerca de Fumma

Kamui: yo…..

No pudo terminar la frase porque sintió como los labios de Fumma cubrían los de el, había ansiado tanto ese momento ese beso tenia tantas emociones encontradas. Ambas lenguas jugueteaban, eran un beso apasionado, parecía que nunca terminaría, pero necesitaban respirar y tuvieron que separarse.

Fumma: no sabes cuanto te extrañe

Kamui: yo también te extrañe mucho

Y esta vez fue Kamui quien beso a Fumma, sus manos empezaron a juguetear, ninguno podía esperar más pero la razón les decía que ese no era un buen lugar. Así que Fumma, se separo de Kamui y lo tomo de la mano

Fumma: ven conmigo, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa

Kamui se puso colorado por las palabras de Fumma.

El jardín era muy amplio y al terminar este había un pequeño cuarto donde se podía tomar el sol. Fumma sabía de su existencia y era donde se llevo a Kamui.

Dentro de la habitación Fumma tomo entre sus brazos a Kamui

Kamui: dime que esto no es un sueño

Fumma: claro que no lo es

Kamui: tantas veces soñé con este momento que temo que no sea real

Fumma lo beso suavemente

Fumma: este beso es tan real como tú y yo

Kamui fue esta vez quien volvió a besar y puso sus brazos en el cuello de Fumma, Fumma también lo abrazo apegándolo más hacia él,

Fumma lentamente lo llevo hacia los cojines que se hallaban en la habitación y lo tumbo sobre ellos recostándose sobre su cuerpo.

Kamui comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Fumma, mientras que Fumma desabotonaba su camisa, para después también comenzar a acariciar el pecho desnudo de Kamui.

Siguieron besándose por un rato mas, mientras ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos .Fumma comenzó a quitar el pantalón de Kamui y junto con el la ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo., una vez que lo hizo siguió acariciando ahora todo el cuerpo de Kamui, quien motivado por tantas caricias comenzaba a gemir por el placer que le provocaban esas fuertes manos de Fumma.

Fumma hábilmente se deshizo de su ropa y comenzó a besar el pecho de Kamui bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su vientre repartiendo besos en el trayecto, levanto su cara para poder ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Kamui y después con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios volvió a bajar su cabeza y comenzar a dar besos en el ya despierto miembro de Kamui, repartió varios besos por todo lo largo del miembro para después con cuidado introducirlo en su boca, Kamui al sentir la calida Boca de Fumma dio un gemido bastante largo.

Fumma comenzó a succionar el miembro de Kamui provocando que empezara a mover sus caderas, con sus manos, Fumma acariciaba las piernas y las caderas de Kamui, después de un rato Fumma Pudo sentir como Kamui se vaciaba en su boca, dando un gemido de placer mezclado con su nombre, limpio cada gota que Kamui saco y subió de nuevo por su cuerpo para poder besarlo nuevamente, Kamui comenzó a besar también a Fumma probando su propia esencia para después tumbarlo de encima de el y tirarlo sobre los cojines, acomodándose ahora el sobre Fumma, sentándose en el y moviendo lentamente sus caderas sobre el y rozando sus glúteos sobre el miembro de Fumma, quien ahora comenzaba a gemir de placer.

Fumma con sus manos tomo las caderas de Kamui y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, hasta entrar completamente en el, después se espero un rato hasta que el mismo Kamui comenzó a mover sus caderas primero lento y después de unos instantes aumento el ritmo mientras de su boca salían gemidos de placer Fumma acariciaba las caderas de Kamui mientras lo embestía, se sentía tan bien estar por fin con Kamui, después de un rato Fumma se vació dentro del cuerpo de Kamui sintiendo como este lo hacia en su abdomen para después salirse de el y recostarse a su lado.

Fumma: te amo, y no dejare que te vayas otra vez de mi lado

Kamui: no me alejare de ti otra vez, porque te amo demasiado y ya no sabría vivir sin ti.

Kamui y Fumma se quedaron abrazados y durmieron profundamente. Mañana seria un nuevo día.

FIN

Nota: espero que les guste el final, se que es algo corto pero y no es el final que prometí, gracias por leerlo, y cuidaos mucho.


End file.
